Pilot
"Pilot" is the premiere episode of Small Town Troubles which is set to premiere on September 21, 2013. Synopsis Shortly after school releases for summer, Kevin finds out his brother's vacant house in Blainville has been robbed. Matt suggests he, Kevin, Claire and Reggie investigate despite the disapproval of the police and their parents. Full plot Following the last day of their junior years at Oakley High School, Reggie introduces his girlfriend, Rachel to Matt, Claire and Kevin at the Oakley Bush's Chicken. Later, Kevin receives a phone call from his older brother, Antonio, that their vacant house in Blainville has been robbed. Matt gives Kevin and Claire a ride out to Blainville, where Matt offers to help find the burglars. However, Antonio demands Matt leave it to the police. Later that night, Matt and Claire go the movies, which the entire gang had planned to do before Reggie and Rachel split. In the parking lot after the movie, Matt finds Reggie, Rachel, and Rachel's best friend, Valerie who catches his attention. Matt convinces Reggie, Rachel and Valerie to go back to the Blainville house, where he drags Claire, as well. Kevin and Antonio comes back to the house and catches Matt, Claire and Valerie snooping around while Reggie and Valerie sneak out the back. Antonio warns Matt again to stay away. The next night, Matt has agreed to babysit his Aunt Kelly's nine-year-old son, Everett. However, Reggie calls and has convinced Matt to come back to Blainville because he, Rachel and Valerie are at the vacant house. Matt hesitantly takes Everett with him. The police are notified that intruders have trespassed, so they arrive and soon have Matt, Reggie, Rachel and Valerie in handcuffs with Everett watching from afar, scared. Antonio and Kevin arrive again. Antonio gets them out of trouble, again, but tells the cops the next time they catch them there to arrest them. When they've gotten out of the mess, Matt and Valerie go to Pizza Hut. Claire calls Matt, who surprises him by saying that she followed him to Blainville. She picked up a forgotten Everett and saw a truck drive by who she thought could have been the burglars. She writes down the license plate number in her phone. When Matt gets home with Everett, Aunt Kelly and his mom are furious, and then Everett tells the parents about Matt's encounter with the police, and Matt gets grounded for a month: his phone and keys are taken away, and he is not allowed out of the house. Claire tells Valerie where Matt lives and she comes by and the two smooth things over. However, Matt slams the door in her face when he hears his mother coming down the hallway. Claire goes to Mr. Hadwick, who works with the Texas Department of Transportation, to get information about the owner of the license plate. Mr. Hadwick is hesitant to give her the paperwork but Claire convinces him to when she tells him about the robbery at Kevin and Antonio's former house, and when she promises to turn it into the police. Claire rounds up Matt and Reggie to go on one last investigation. Kevin joins in when his laptop, the thing holding the last remaining photos of him and his deceased parents on it, is stolen. On the night of the investigation, Matt is hesitant to move out when his mom calls in sick and is at home. Kevin convinces Matt to be brave and face the consequences later. In the first stage of the plan, Reggie pulls up to the lead crook, Carl's house in Blainville with Rachel. Reggie lies to Rachel that he has parked in front of his uncle's house, and he is picking up a package for his father. He goes around back to spy on Carl, and his two partners, Lewis and Zeke. When Carl feels that he is being watched, he notices Reggie's truck with Rachel inside in front of his house. He decides to put Zeke in charge of keeping Rachel tied up while Lewis and himself go back to Kevin and Antonio's house for another strike. Matt, Claire and Kevin meet up with Reggie down the street from the house. After Claire has recorded evidence for the police, she calls the police. But, the guys enter the house to leave their marks on Carl and Lewis. Kevin throws the first successful punch, and Reggie does a lot of the fighting. However, Reggie is held at gunpoint by Carl, who is stopped when Matt threatens to shoot him from behind. What Carl doesn't know is that Matt is holding nothing more than a simple water gun. When Carl turns around, Matt squirts water in Carl's face. Carl drops the gun, which accidentally shoots Matt. Carl scrambles to recover the gun, but is knocked out when Reggie whacks him in the head with another water gun. When Reggie rescues Rachel from Carl's home, she ends their exhausting relationship. Matt's mother doesn't see him until the next morning when he leaves the hospital. She ultimately forgives him considering the circumstances and ungrounds Matt, but tells him no more crime solving. Cast Regulars Matt Antis as Matt Stallworth Morgan Walts as Claire Carson Deese Jarrett as Reggie Hadwick Chris Barrientos as Kevin Britt Recurring roles as Debra Stallworth as Antonio Britt Guest stars as Rachel Turner as Valerie Bryan as Kelly Glasgow as Everett Glasgow as Carl as Lewis as Zeke as John Hadwick Notes *This is the first appearance of Rachel and Valerie. *We find out Matt's middle name is Anson. Category:Season 1 Episodes